Continuously variable transmissions (CVTs) typically include a drive clutch and a driven clutch. The driven clutch is rotational communication with the drive clutch via belt. The drive clutch is typically in rotational communication with an engine to receive engine torque. With a drive clutch, as the rotational speed and centrifugal force increase and decrease, a movable sheave portion moves either away from or towards a fixed sheave portion. The belt, riding on faces of the fixed and movable sheave portions move either towards a central axis of the drive clutch or away from the central axis therein changing the gear ratio of the CVT.